Sapphire Shores
Blue (some merchandise) |mane = with stripes Blue and white (some merchandise) |coat = Light green (some merchandise) |misc1 = Eyeshadow |misc1text = Pale, light grayish blue violet |relatives = Unnamed Earth mare (ancient relative) |voice = Rena Anakwe (English) Edna Kalb (Dutch) Katja Sirkiä (Finnish) Nathalie Hons (French, season 1) Elsa Poisot (French, season 4) Anja Stadlober (German) Graziella Porta (Italian) Nao Fujita (Japanese) Lee Yong-shin (Korean) Brygida Turowska (Polish, S1E19) Paulina Raczyło (Polish, S4E19) Rosely Gonçalves (Brazilian Portuguese) Gabriela Codrea (Romanian, season 1) Anda Tămășanu (Romanian, season 4) Larisa Brokhman (Russian, S1E19) Olga Shorokhova (Russian, S4E19) Magda Giner (Latin American Spanish) Jennie Jahns (Swedish) Olena Blinnikova (Ukrainian, S1E19) Natalya Romanko (Ukrainian, S4E19) |cutie mark = None due to oversight (Earth pony in show) (Earth pony both in merchandise and in promotional material) Sapphired seashell (unicorn pony in merchandise) Sapphire (human in merchandise) |headercolor = #FBF3BA |headerfontcolor = #348AFF}} Sapphire Shores is a famous female Earth pony pop star singer from Canterlot, whom Rarity addresses as "The Pony of Pop". She first appears in the episode A Dog and Pony Show. Development and design Sapphire Shores is named after a G3 Earth pony with a pink coat, a blue and white mane, blue eyes, and a sapphired-seashell cutie mark. In the show, G4 Earth pony Sapphire Shores has no visible cutie mark due to a design oversight, but in various merchandise and promotional material, G4 Earth pony Sapphire Shores has a sapphired-seashell-below-three-stars cutie mark, G4 unicorn Sapphire Shores has a sapphired-seashell cutie mark, and G4 human Sapphire Shores has a sapphire cutie mark. G4 Earth pony Sapphire Shores shares her body type and coat color with "Hilly Hooffield" and her body type with "Zen Moment". Depiction in the series Sapphire Shores appears in the cold opening/introduction of A Dog and Pony Show, walking into Rarity's Carousel Boutique after hearing about her designs. Rarity is awe-struck when she sees Sapphire, and addresses her as "The Pony of Pop." Sapphire is enthralled by Rarity's newly-made diamond garment and wants to buy it for her tour, called Sapphire Shores' Zigfilly Follies. Along with that particular garment, she requests five more costumes in gems of different sorts, which is a problem for Rarity, as she had used all of her gems to make the one garment. Sapphire Shores makes a cameo appearance in the season two episode Sweet and Elite. During the song Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know), when Rarity is surrounded in a checkerboard pattern of high-society ponies, Sapphire Shores is seen next to Hoity Toity. She also makes a cameo in the season four episode Rarity Takes Manehattan, in the Fashion Week crowd with Hoity Toity and Photo Finish. .]] Sapphire appears again in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils as one of Rarity's premiere clients. She initially appears in Sweetie Belle's dream, disapproving of Rarity's slipshod fashion designs and calling her "my ex-costume designer." She later appears alongside her backup dancers during a rehearsal in Canterlot. When Rarity shows Sapphire the costumes she made for her, she expresses her utmost approval for the dolphin-shaped stitching Sweetie Belle added, the shape of Sapphire's "lucky animal." Two of Sapphire Shores' songs, as mentioned by Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, are called "Get Your Pony On" and "Serves Her Right." Sapphire makes a cameo appearance in Equestria Games, sitting in the stadium crowd next to Hoity Toity. She is also briefly mentioned in Canterlot Boutique and The Mane Attraction. In School Raze - Part 1, Cozy Glow gives the School of Friendship students tickets to a Sapphire Shores concert. Depiction in Equestria Girls In the half-hour special Dance Magic, Sapphire Shores is briefly mentioned by Sour Sweet, one of her songs having been used for the Shadowbolts' music video rehearsals. Other depictions IDW comics Sapphire Shores appears on pages 7 and 8 of . On page 13 of , Summer van der Hoof says that Sapphire Shores "loves honey!" Sapphire Shores also appears on page 1 of and on page 17 of . In , Sapphire Shores holds a concert at Manehattan's Madison Mare Garden and hires Rarity as her costume designer and Trixie as her special effects expert. Storybooks and software Sapphire Shores appears in the Ruckus storybook Rarity Loves Fashion, identified as a pop star whom Rarity has made clothes for. Chapter books In Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, Sapphire Shores is mentioned in the story's narration and is featured on the bonus activity page "Searching for Sapphires." She also appears in Beyond Equestria: Pinkie Pie Steps Up as one of several singers participating in the Glammy Awards. My Little Pony (mobile game) Sapphire Shores is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, where her in-game description states "Known as "the Pony of Pop", Sapphire Shores is a celebrity mare from Canterlot who enjoys Rarity's clothing designs." She is the focus of the quests for the Mine Cart minigame, where the player must collect gems to make a new dress for her next tour. Rarity's Peek Behind the Boutique Sapphire Shores appears in episode 1 of Rarity's Peek Behind the Boutique, "Fashion Do's and Don'ts". Merchandise The fifth wave of mystery pack toys and collector cards includes Sapphire Shores as a unicorn with a light green coat, a blue and white mane, blue eyes, and a seashell cutie mark. Like many other mystery pack characters, she here uses the same design as another pony, in this case unicorn Twilight Sparkle. The European earlier version of the card states that she "is quietly kind," while the U.S. later version of the card lists her name with a trademark symbol and states that she "loves to collect pretty seashells." An Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks doll of Sapphire Shores has been listed on Hasbro's website. The packaging lists her name with a trademark symbol, shows her both as a pony—this time using her usual appearance—and as a human, and states, "It's all about standout style when you're a pop star like me! I always dress to impress and look fabulous on stage." Sapphire Shores appears on the Comic Con 2011 poster/"MLP Season One Allover" WeLoveFine.com T-shirt/"MLP Season 1 iPhone Case" WeLoveFine.com iPhone case. She also appears on the fan-designed "Everypony" WeLoveFine art print. She appears again on the fan-designed "Sapphire Shores" WeLoveFine T-shirt. She later appears on the season 4 poster. In Enterplay's trading cardss series 2 card #23 of Sapphire Shores lists her name with a trademark symbol, erroneously lists her cutie mark as not known, and gives her the description, "Look, look, it's the world famous Pony of Pop herself, Sapphire Shores! Sapphire knows that even the most talented pony has to look sensational when she goes out on stage, so she makes it a point to know all the up-and-coming designers—like Rarity! You can see Sapphire Shores in concert on her spectacular tour, Sapphire Shores Zigfilly Follies! Just don't be surprised if her fans faint. She does have that effect on a pony." Series 3 cards #5, #F14, and #F59 of Rarity mention "the second biggest pony pop star in Equestria, Sapphire Shores!", card #E19 of A Dog and Pony Show mentions Sapphire Shores and lists it as her first appearance, and card #E84 of For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils mentions Sapphire Shores and lists it as her second appearance. In the Canterlot Nights expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game card #80 C of Sapphire Shores lists her name with a trademark symbol and gives her the description, "There wasn't a single show on Bridleway that could compete with Sapphire Shores' Ziegfilly Follies until Hinny of the Hills. Sapphire isn't very fond of that particular musical." In the Absolute Discord expansion set, card #62 C of Sapphire Shores identifies her as a unicorn and lists the quote, "If I'm going to reclaim my place as the number one Pony of Pop, my next show has to be TWICE as big and TWICE as bold!" In the Equestrian Odysseys expansion set, card #74 R of Sapphire Shores gives her the description, "When Sapphire Shores is up there on stage, with a brand new costume and dazzling backup performers, she knows she has everypony's attention!" The Elements of Harmony guidebook SAPPHIRE SHORES''' is known for her music throughout Equestria as the Pony of Pop. The fashion-forward celebrity has a taste for Rarity's jeweled creations.'' Volume II guidebook ''SAPPHIRE SHORES is a big star, known across the Equestria as "the Pony of Pop." She had Rarity design quite a few outfits for her over many moons, including a whole gem-based wardrobe for her Sapphire Shores's Zigfilly Follies tour.'' Personality Sapphire speaks with a loud, theatrical voice and with an accent reminiscent of an African-American vernacular, and she frequently inserts musical intonations into her sentences. She appears to be a parody of the self-promoting star who is always "on." Despite her fame and over-the-top mannerisms, she seems to be quite friendly and approachable towards Rarity. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Quotes :"I've been asking very politely, but you haven't found me ANYTHING for my new dress! i've got to be on the stage in a few hours!!! What am I going to wear?! One of my 437 other dresses?! everyone's already seen them!" :— My Little Pony (mobile game) Gallery See also * * * * * *Coloratura and Songbird Serenade *Ponies with a similar name: Sapphire Joy. References de:Sapphire Shores es:Sapphire Shores it:Sapphire Shores ja:サファイアショアーズ ko:사파이어 쇼어즈 no:Sapphire Shores pl:Sapphire Shores ru:Сапфир Шорс sv:Sapphire Shores Category:Supporting characters Category:Celebrities Category:Musicians Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Unicorn ponies